<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don'tcha wanna dance with me, baby? by jehans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744288">don'tcha wanna dance with me, baby?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehans/pseuds/jehans'>jehans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>feel the heat [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Disaster Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Carol Danvers is a Good Bro, First Meetings, Five Foot Nine Bucky with Six Foot Two Steve, Gay Disaster Bucky Barnes, Huge Crushes at First Speak, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Night Club Meetcute, Nipple Piercings, The Howling Commandos Are Good Bros, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Top Steve Rogers, Walk Into A Bar, really both can switch but that may not be relevant yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehans/pseuds/jehans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a bar this crowded, you can’t even stand still without someone accidentally bumping into you, so Steve has been ignoring random touch from strangers all night. But when he feels a clearly intentional tap on his shoulder, he turns around — right into the sparkling, steel blue eyes of what is possibly the single most attractive person Steve has ever laid eyes on.</p><p>“Hi,” he says at once to the Attractive Person grinning at him, his own smile tugging at his mouth.</p><p>“You’re hot,” the Attractive Person tells him bluntly. “I’m Bucky.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>feel the heat [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don'tcha wanna dance with me, baby?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the AUgust 2020 challenge. Day 5 was "Post-Apocalyptic AU" but I didn't want to write anything apocalyptic, so I swapped it with the "Modern AU" joker and wrote something surrounding an idea I woke up with, of Bucky walking up to Steve in a loud, crowded bar, and the first thing he says to him is, "You're hot."</p><p>This fic LAUGHED at my 500-word max, it LAUGHED. And then it was compelling and self-indulgent enough that I need to continue and actually write the sex scene, so it gets its own fic and everything. The rest of my AUgust ficlets can be found <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704793/chapters/62412844">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">In a bar this crowded, you can’t even stand still without someone accidentally bumping into you, so Steve has been ignoring random touch from strangers all night. But when he feels a clearly intentional tap on his shoulder, he turns around — right into the sparkling, steel blue eyes of what is possibly the single most attractive person Steve has ever laid eyes on.</p><p class="p1">“Hi,” he says at once to the Attractive Person grinning at him, his own smile tugging at his mouth. He has to pitch his voice loud to be heard over the deafening music, and the lights are dim and flashing, but the Attractive Person’s eyes seem to glint on their own accord as he looks up directly into Steve’s gaze, his grin widening when Steve can’t help but blatantly check him out.</p><p class="p1">“You’re hot,” the Attractive Person tells him bluntly. “I’m Bucky.”</p><p class="p1">Steve’s face burns at a compliment like that from someone who looks like <em>that</em>, but he tries to appear rakish as he replies, “Hey, Bucky. You seen <em>you?</em>”</p><p class="p1">Bucky laughs, and Steve barely hears it over the music, but it’s fucking beautiful. God, he’d like to hear that laugh again somewhere he could <em>really</em> appreciate it.</p><p class="p1">“You got a name?” Bucky asks, ducking his head a little and looking up at Steve through dark, thick eyelashes, like he’s feeling shy all of a sudden after choosing ‘you’re hot’ as his opening line. He’s a few inches shorter than Steve, which to be fair, at six-foot-two, most people are. But Bucky is probably a full five or so inches shorter than Steve, long brown hair pulled up into a bun with a few escaped curls fallen over his face and neck. Steve finds their marked height difference weirdly thrilling. Bucky’s also wearing an entirely mesh shirt, so Steve can clearly see the lean, defined muscles of his chest and abs, as well as the rose gold chain that loops around his neck, joins a small heart charm in the center of his chest, under the mesh, and then breaks off to dangle over his abs, reaching back up to his nipples, where it’s attached by two bar piercings. A moon charm hangs from the heart, two stars each from the piercings. Steve swallows roughly at the sight. He wants to explore that further. Possibly with his mouth.</p><p class="p1">“Steve,” he answers Bucky. “You here alone?”</p><p class="p1">“With my friends,” Bucky tells him, jerking his head behind him. Steve follows the movement toward a gaggle of five other guys in a corner booth, all ogling the two of them and grinning. The smallest, dark haired one wolf whistles, and the one with an impressive ginger handlebar mustache laughs loudly in response.</p><p class="p1">Bucky rolls his eyes but doesn’t otherwise take his gaze away from Steve’s to look back at them. “They’re dead to me,” he adds, still grinning widely.</p><p class="p1">“This isn’t a dare thing, is it?” Steve teases, pretty solidly sure that it’s not. “You coming up to me and telling my I’m hot and all?” And indeed, Bucky laughs and shakes his head.</p><p class="p1">“Only if being physically shoved out of the booth because I couldn’t stop staring at the hot guy across the bar, and my friends got sick of having to repeat everything when I zoned out counts,” he answers, gorgeous eyes dancing in unashamed amusement. “You wanna dance with me?”</p><p class="p1">Steve glances around at his own friends, assessing where everyone’s at. Sam and Nat are grinding on the dance floor, with Tony, Rhodey, Pepper, Scott, Wanda, and Viz a little apart from them, also dancing, but goofier; Carol, Clint, and Thor are at the bar, apparently making friends with all of the bartenders; Stephen is also at the bar, but trying to get a drink and, predictably, looking like he’s having a terrible time, and Wong has disappeared, but Steve isn’t worried about Wong.</p><p class="p1">“You don’t have to,” Bucky says, snapping Steve’s attention back to him. His smile has faltered for the first time since Steve first laid eyes on him. It’s still there, but looks plastered on now, jagged, and no longer crinkling at his eyes.</p><p class="p1">“Oh god, no!” Steve says quickly, reaching forward on instinct. His hand ends up curled around Bucky’s bicep — which is distractingly firm — and Bucky’s smile softens again and turns hopeful. “No, I’m sorry, I was just checking on my friends. I’d <em>love</em> to dance with you.”</p><p class="p1">Bucky’s dazzling grin returns, and something about it makes Steve’s gut clench in the best way. “C’mon,” he says, and twines his fingers through Steve’s to drag him out onto the dance floor.</p><p class="p1">Steve has never been very good at dancing, but Bucky makes it easy when he puts his hands on Steve’s hips, moving them both in time with each other. Steve’s hands find their way to either side of Bucky’s gorgeous neck, thumbing across his jawline, and he feels a rush of satisfaction when the touch makes Bucky’s eyelids flutter.</p><p class="p1">“So, are you the dad friend?” Bucky asks, and he’s still shouting over the music, but his voice sounds rougher, more breathy. Steve hopes it’s their close proximity making him sound that way. It’s certainly what’s doing it for him.</p><p class="p1">“How do you mean?” he asks, sounding much the same.</p><p class="p1">Bucky tilts his face up and leans in a little closer, eyes flitting down to Steve’s lips for the barest of seconds, but it makes Steve’s stomach start turning somersaults at the anticipation. “You checked on them all before saying yes to dancing with me,” he explains. “Either you’re the dad friend, or you just didn’t want them to see you dance with me.”</p><p class="p1">“Not a very good dancer,” Steve jokes, laughing, because he very much <em>is</em> the dad friend when you put it like that. He genuinely was checking to make sure everyone was fine enough that he could take some time for himself without watching out for them.</p><p class="p1">Bucky wets his lips. Steve wants to kiss him <em>bad</em>.</p><p class="p1">“You’re doing fine,” Bucky tells him, slow and dripping with something suggestive. “Could stand to be closer.”</p><p class="p1">They’re already <em>very</em> close. Steve can feel Bucky’s breath hot against the base of his throat, the heat from Bucky’s body from his head to his toes. Their hips are mere <em>inches</em> apart. Steve is already half hard at their closeness, at the way Bucky’s eyes rake over him like Bucky wants to devour him whole. If they get any closer, Bucky’s gonna feel that, gonna know that Steve wants him something fierce.</p><p class="p1">But that doesn’t feel like strictly a bad thing, and Steve has never once backed down from a challenge. He lets his hands slide down Bucky’s collarbones, his chest, resisting the urge to flick his thumbs over those peaked, pierced nipples as he feels his way down Bucky’s abs, then around his small waist to his back.</p><p class="p1">“Stop me if this isn’t okay,” he says, loud but low, as Bucky’s pupils dilate and his breath shallows out, and then he slips his hands over the incredible curve of Bucky’s pert ass, swaddled in his tight leather pants, then pulls him in until their hips are pressed against each other.</p><p class="p1">Bucky actually gasps out loud — a reaction Steve can’t hear, but he can <em>see</em> — when Steve’s growing erection rubs against a hardness that is clearly Bucky’s. Smug, Steve grinds his hips in a little circle, and Bucky, whose hands are now gripping Steve’s shoulders tightly like he’s trying his best to hold on for dear life, rattles in a second ragged breath.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Fuck</em>,” Steve watches Bucky’s full, slack lips form, those slate blue eyes almost black with lust. They’re both definitely fully hard, now, and Steve curses the layers of denim and leather between them. Half wants to just rip Bucky’s clothes off right here and fuck him in full view of everyone, show his beauty off to the world like he deserves. But Bucky’s hands are suddenly in his hair, fisting in the short crop at the back of his head, and then Bucky yanks him down and crushes their lips together.</p><p class="p1">Steve gets lost in it instantly, in the way Bucky’s lips fit so perfectly, slotted together with his own, the way their mouths open at the same time, the way Bucky wraps his tongue around Steve’s like he’s trying to keep him here with his mouth alone. It’s working. And then Bucky scrapes his teeth over Steve’s lower lip, and Steve chokes out a moan.</p><p class="p1">“God, I want to climb you like a fucking tree,” Bucky tells him after kissing his way up Steve’s jaw to his ear, hanging off of Steve’s neck and shoulders.</p><p class="p1">“Fuck— <em>Yes</em>,” Steve groans enthusiastically. “You’re so hot, wanna watch you move your hips like this while you’re sitting on my cock.”</p><p class="p1">Bucky lets out a high-pitched noise like half a sob in Steve’s ear in response, and then he’s kissing Steve again, so hard it almost pushes him stumbling backward, so hard their teeth clack together almost painfully. Steve doesn’t care. He wants even <em>more</em>.</p><p class="p1">“Wanna get out of here?” he breaks the kiss to ask against Bucky’s lips.</p><p class="p1">Bucky nods vehemently. “Your place or mine?” he asks with another grin and a sparkle in his eyes.</p><p class="p1">Steve laughs. “I’ll take you home,” he offers, then immediately shakes his head and clarifies. “<em>My</em> home, I mean.”</p><p class="p1">“I'll come home with you, then,” Bucky agrees. “Maybe even let you keep me, who knows?”</p><p class="p1">Steve groans, his eyes fluttering shut at the thought. This is <em>absurd</em>, they met fifteen minutes ago, this kind of talk should be too much, too strong, not what he wants, but he <em>wants</em>. He wants to bring Bucky home, ravish him, and then spend all of tomorrow getting to know everything about him before spending all night getting to know what makes him <em>scream</em>. He wants to keep him. And Bucky’s already suggesting that <em>he</em> might want that, too? He’s brave. He knows what he wants. And Steve <em>really</em> likes that.</p><p class="p1">Without another word, Steve manages to kiss Bucky’s mouth just <em>one</em> more time before he pulls him toward the door, looking around to try to indicate to at least one of his friends that he’s leaving (although, if he can’t, he’s still fucking going and he’s not gonna wait). Luckily, Carol looks over in his direction at the same time he looks over in hers, and he jerks his head toward the man whose hand he’s holding and then waves goodbye. Carol laughs brightly and gives him a very enthused thumbs up with the hand not holding her drink, then smacks Thor on the arm and says something to him which makes him spin around with a delighted grin and give Steve two equally enthused thumbs up, too.</p><p class="p1">Steve rolls his eyes fondly, then looks over at Bucky’s laugh beside him to see all five of Bucky’s friends cheering from their corner booth.</p><p class="p1">“Looks like we’ve got the go-ahead,” Steve calls to Bucky, who just keeps laughing happily and pushes Steve toward the door.</p><p class="p1">Once they’re outside, Steve can’t help it. He catches Bucky up in his arms again and kisses him soundly, backs him up against the outside wall of the bar. Someone whistles at them as they ride by on a bike, but neither of them pays it any mind at all, lost in each other’s touch.</p><p class="p1">Finally, panting as they break apart, Bucky runs his hands up and down Steve’s arms and gazes headily up at him.</p><p class="p1">“Take me home,” he says, and his voice is rough from yelling over the music, and maybe also from how turned on he still very clearly is, and it’s the most beautiful voice Steve has ever heard.</p><p class="p1">Who is Steve to deny such a reasonable request from a man this absurdly beautiful? He pulls Bucky up off the wall and takes his hand again, instead.</p><p class="p1">“Okay,” Steve murmurs, leaning down to press one last sweet kiss to Bucky’s lips. “Let’s go home, then.”</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.bodycandy.com/products/14-gauge-5-8-clear-gem-rose-gold-star-moon-nipple-chain-necklace">This is the nipple chain necklace that Bucky's wearing.</a>
</p><p>Find me on Twitter @apblaidd for more nonsense like this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>